The Blood Within me
by Killarthe4th
Summary: Until I think of a better summary your stuck with this. While in the League of legends we delve into the past of Shyvana. This story is heavily based on both her lores. Rated T for slightly depressing themes. Please read and review!
1. Prologue: A baby is born

The blood within me

Prologue

(Just so you know I portray Shyvana in her Ironscale skin I absolutely despise the classic skin and she will be in Ironscale for my entire story!)

A scream of pain was heard throughout the village, a Demacian villager was about to become a mother although she was warned of how painful it was she took no heed. By this time she fully regreted not listening to her elders, what's worse was that her child is not going to be a normal human being. Once the villagers found out the child's heritage they would kill her in fear of a grim future. With a final push the child was finally free and started wailing taking its first breath of its life. The mother's breath was taken away when she saw the girl; she was beautiful… the child had flaming red hair and pale white skin, when the child opened its eyes for the first time the mother was shocked once again. The child had blood red eyes, just like her father the mother thought as she bounced the baby in her arms while she pondered some possibilities. The mother's thoughts were brought back to reality when a loud roar was heard outside of the village. She looked outside genuinely worried not for obvious reasons but more for the safety of the child's father, after a few minutes of anticipated silence the door slammed open. The child's father walked in his eyes betraying his near emotionless face, the meeting itself was awkward between both parents. The child after feeling the arrival of her father giggled in glee. Both parents were shocked when the baby gurgled and fire came out of her mouth.

The father spoke for the first time in months; his voice was raspy from delayed use and sounded ancient. "Amazing" his single sentence showed that he was a wise and powerful being.

The mother speaks for the first time that night as well although her voice is a little strained from the screaming that she had done before.

"Yes she is… Just like you" Her only words before passing out from fatigue. The baby left unattended just turned her small eyes towards her father, the said eyes were full of curiosity and life.

The father sighed as he had to make the decision that could either save the family or cause this small family of 3 to perish. He turned and left the house but not before he places the child in a safe place, the baby cot that he bought a few days ago. Sadness was present in his eyes as he wrote a message for the mother and left it folded on the desk, looking at the child one last time he placed a long metal piece beside the baby cot and planted a light kiss on both foreheads of the child and the mother. After his last sad glance he walked outside and towards the fields of the farm that the mother had kept since her parents died. Looking his final glance at the house for the next decade or so he undid the magic that was on himself, returning himself to his original form that of a dragon. He took off towards his cave leaving behind memories that changed him for a lifetime.

When the mother woke up she understood why the dragon had left, it was for the safety of their daughter and herself. She wept until she saw the note; on it were few words… I will always watch over you. The mother was happy until it was time for her daughter to be introduced to the village. She had decided to name her lovely daughter Shyvana. The villagers did not take this new child too well, they demanded to know who the father was and when she refused to tell her they scolded her for talking back to them. The mother didn't care, she had a baby to take care of and had to do the farm work herself. Although sad and lonely the mother had an optimistic point of view as she looked forward to having her small baby join her in the daily routines of the small farm that she owned

This is the story of how Shyvana the half-dragon started her life in a small village in the kingdom of Demacia.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1: Dangers of the world

The blood within me

Part 1

Shyvana grew up to be a simple girl, helping her mother in the fields everyday, going into town and buying daily necessities. She had waist long red hair with purple tips framing her face with to longer bangs falling on of her shoulders, even though she was in the sun most of the day her skin was still quite pale… but not as pale as it was when she was born. She was currently eight years old smiling like no tomorrow, she had friends in the village and was just returning home that day. She received love from her mother more than she could take from any person. She accepted to the fact that her mother being alone and her father was no where to be found, it saddened her to think her father abandoned them although her mother says it was for their own safety Shyvana didn't believe any of it. She went to bed like any other day, this repeated for another few months.

But on one fateful day everything was going to change… panic spread through the town as a dragon landed, the people hiding behind the guards who raced up to meet the dragon. The dragon only said one thing… "Bring me the girl".

This caused a uproar with all the villagers yelling for Shyvana to be brought to the dragon. Shyvana was the only girl to be born in the village; she was dragged away from buying items from the village and towards the dragon. She was surprised when she saw the dragon; her normally bored eyes sparkled with curiosity. Once the dragon saw Shyvana his eyes darkened with malicious intent, when he raised his front claw it had everyone on edge. In a dark and angry voice he said "Die! Half-breed!" bringing his claw down on Shyvana, she was frozen in place with fear and clenched her eyes shut when the claw was coming. Suddenly his movement stopped and Shyvana looked up, eyes widening in terror to see that the claw had gone through one of the guards, said guard's blood was splattered over her face. She screamed when the dead body fell on her.

She pushed the body off just as fast as it came… she had just seen more of the various guards die leaving her and the villagers alone. There was an extended silence before one of the villagers cracked, a middle aged woman screamed and this caused the villagers to panic who quickly started to look like a bunch of panicking sheep running away from a wolf. Shyvana sat there scared out of her mind, her mind playing back the claw prodding out of the back of the guard. She didn't notice the dragon advancing for her, when the shadow loomed over her she regained her senses. Rolling out from under the dragon's foot she quickly dashed away towards the village, she heard the dragon roar in outrage and chase after her. Its steps were causing miniature earthquakes its roar was deafening and Shyvana could feel the heat of the fire that the dragon was breathing on her back.

Shyvana felt her emotions swell up in fear as she ran towards her house to get her mother out of the village; her fears were absolute as she ran towards her house to see her mother out on the ranch. Her blond hair was tied in a low ponytail, her hands and feet dirty with grime as she ploughed the earth for vegetables that were going to be planted in the next day or two. Her mother glanced up and was happy to see Shyvana but when she saw the terrified look on Shyvana's face she looked behind and saw the reason. After grabbing Shyvana's hand she ran along the farm avoiding the dragon and entered into the surrounding forest. Crops that were long forgotten were destroyed as the dragon ran after them in rage and annimosity.

The mother and daughter ran across the fields trying to escape impending doom as the dragon stormed after them, while running they seemed to have left the dragon behind. They stopped to rest for a while looking around for a place to hide they didn't notice they had stopped too close and the dragon was now leaning over the rocks. It's mouth was open as drool poured out of it, Shyvana's mother now frozen right under the dragon. She mouthed run to her daughter… Shyvana violently shook her head to say no, Her mother wouldn't have that as an answer so she yelled at the dragon to grab its attention. She ran towards the other direction of the bunker the villagers had made incase of an attack. Shyvana had tears in her eyes when she heard but a whisper of her mother's voice.

"I Love you" she said, turning around Shyvana ran towards the bunker sadness welling up inside her when she saw only half of the villagers in the bunker. She sat in a dark corner hugging her knee's to her chest sobbing as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

To be continued…

(Oh my god that was a long time eh? Sorry I got addicted to LOL again and I took a very short break. I hope you enjoy this chapter)


	3. Chapter 2: Acceptance and Parental love

The blood within me

Part 2

Shyvana P.O.V (Point of view)

Even in sleep her dreams were haunted by possibilities of how her mother died or how the rest of the villagers faired. It seemed that most of the mothers and children had survived the attack, the men that survived were either wounded or were missing a limb, and the children had nothing but scratches on them. The men had decided to clean up the bodies of the dead and buried them (If they hadn't been devoured) for the honor of those that died, Shyvana felt like she had been in a stampede of water buffalo. She felt dead inside. Her face traced with no emotion. When kids her age came by and asked if she wanted to play she looked at them in shock, they were thinking of playing when the village was just about being destroyed?

She shook with rage when they kept poking her about it, she finally snapped and was about to rant on about how this wasn't the time to be playing around when the adults called that it was time for a very delayed lunch. No one was eating the deliciously good roast pig or drinking the fresh water from the river, most people were just sitting there in silence. The very thought of the dragon scared most people into not eating, although when the first stomach rumbled the rest of them started after prayers were given to those that were dead.

After the meal the crowd was called to a meeting leaving most of the children alone besides being supervised by a few adults. The only child not being supervised was Shyvana, her mother had apparently died in peace as the dragon had decided not to rip her apart, and when she was buried Shyvana had died a little on the inside. When it was night time Shyvana stayed up most of the night crying, her eyes were red and puffy as she viciously rubbed her eyes.

The next morning there was a riot outside of the hut Shyvana was staying in, many of the villagers were throwing stones at the hut and some of them pierced through the wall and hit Shyvana, her hands covering her head in protection. This morning she had woken up to the noise of a woman screaming at Shyvana to bring back her husband who hadn't survived the dragon attack, her screams were heard by other villagers who agreed with her and verbally assaulted Shyvana with their own reasons. Her face was twisted into a look of fear as she glanced outside to see rocks hurled at her house. On the outside when villagers that were wondering why they were treating Shyvana like this, her skin stung where the rocks had landed and she was bleeding in several places. When a very sharp object struck her, she screamed in pain and saw it was a dagger, it had pierced itself into her thigh and she was now bleeding.

She pulled it out and was shocked to see there was hardly a wound despite how deep the knife seemed to be, when she heard some yelling outside she snuck a peak outside. She immediately wish she didn't as a sword came plunging next to her head, screaming she retreated into the corner of her hut she whimpered as she covered her head from the various objects thrown into the house including most of the swords. She was very surprised when her right hand had changed growing talons and becoming a dragon's arm, she nearly fainted in surprise because of this revelation. She then recalled why they were trying to hurt her… it was because she was a half dragon.

She was the reason behind the death of the other villagers… she was the reason of her mother's death. She fought back her tears when suddenly there were more yells outside that sounded unfamiliar, she whimpered in fear as the sounds of metal crashing together sounded outside. Suddenly the door busted open and in came a man in blood red armor, his shoulder pads had dragon horns and his helmet resembled a dragon as well although one of the horns were broken, a lance that seemed to be made of dragon scales and horns was at his side as he walked towards Shyvana. If one were to look behind him they would have seen a pile of unconscious people after taking a beating from the man in the dragon armor.

Jarvan's P.O.V

When I saved the little girl I did not expect what I saw before my eyes her arm was almost dragonic, it was so majestic that my breath was taken away. I had gotten close enough to see the girl for who she was, she was a normal Demacian farm girl I presumed until I saw the reptilian skin on her arm. I had searched long and hard to find one of this status, she was half-dragon and half-human… her mother must have had a hard time giving birth to such a majestic being. By the time I got close enough to her I realized how frightened she was, her arms and legs quaking in fear as her eyes trembled with tears just threatening to pour out and lastly how many bruises were starting to form on her pale skin. I turned around to the scoundrels behind me, how dare they harm an innocent child. I took a quick step towards the pile of worthless men when I heard the timid voice of the girl. The question was so shocking that I nearly slipped and fell right there.

"Are you my papa?" she had asked with such innocence and such sincerity that I found it hard to tell her the bitter truth.

"No" I replied then added "I am afraid I am not your father."

"Oh… I see" Her voice was full of disappointment but I guess that could be explained due to the fact her father (the dragon) is missing. She then decided to would be a good time to ask who I was.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you kind sir?" She asked with slight fear and hope when she saw me. Again I was flabbergasted as to how out of touch this girl was with demacia, she didn't know that I was the crown prince! Recovering from my initial shock I told her who I was.

"I am Prince Jarvan Lightshield the forth, the exemplar of Demacia" I spoke without a single slip up and with all my pride I was slightly glad that her eyes had widened in revalation.

"My prince! I had no idea, please accept my most humble apologies" She stammered in an attempt to gain my trust, although I don't mistrust Demacians and she should know that unless she was never schooled properly in anything besides the field or shopping in the village.

"It's quite alright little girl" I held up my hands to attempt to calm her down "What's your name young one?"

She sniffled as she replied and said her name "Shyvana"

I smiled at her as she fidgeted under my gaze, her legs not staying still after this development. As she fidgeted neither her nor me noticed what was happening outside, the two soldiers from the original twelve that I had handpicked to go with me to the southern border yelled in defiance. I froze as did Shyvana as the soldiers ran in to get me, I grabbed Shyvana's hand as I ran outside to see what was going on. I froze when I saw the dragon before me, his scales matched my armor and although I have seen dragons before this one was twice as big as the one I killed. I was thinking of ways to get the child to safety when I noticed that it was only scaring the villagers and not actually doing anything else towards them. I noticed this and saw the dragon eye the children thoughtfully then with an ancient and powerful voice he asked a single question that shocked me to no end.

"Where is my daughter?" he asked voice almost as low as a whisper which then reached the point of a yell as he asked in a booming voice "DID THAT BASTARD DRAGON KILL HER?"

The power of his voice was so drastic that both of the soldier that I had handpicked fell to their knees in that display of power the villagers were too scared that the dragon might kill them for what they had done to his daughter to say anything. But this was stopped when Shyvana stepped forward, her blood red hair clear in the afternoon sun as she boldly stated.

"I am Shyvana the only young girl in this village at the moment… what do you want from me?" I blinked in awe as the dragon stopped his rant and stared at Shyvana in awe.

"You did survive…" he then added "I'm so glad…" his voice seemed strained as he looked down on Shyvana. Shyvana herself was quite confused, why did this beast so similar to the one before seemed relived when he found out that she was alive?

"If you don't mind me asking why do you care so much?" she asked in a cold voice and tone that I thought no one would dare carry when talking to a dragon. "The last dragon that came around here tried to destroy the village… for my head."

"Ah but I am different from that dragon in more ways than you could know." He said his eyes twinkled with amusement. "After all I am your father." My jaw dropped for the 3rd time in that small conversation, I looked at Shyvana and I saw that she had tears in her eyes… I wonder why?

Shyvana P.O.V

I looked at the monster that was my father, I felt pain within my heart that I didn't know existed, it hurt very much but this didn't stop the rage from flowing through my veins. This bastard had left mother! I wasn't going to forgive him in the slightest, he had left mother alone and unguarded against many things and this bastard didn't help mother on her ranch. But most of her anger drained out of her heart and was replaced by a deep sadness, I knew deep inside that this was my father and that this beast has caused pain and suffering of the entire village. But why was I feeling so right when I was pulled towards him, as he seemed to breath a sigh of relief as he hugged me. I then found out I was hugging him myself and that I had tears flowing freely down my eyes, I was happy until I blacked out due to the shock of this event.

To be continued…

(Phew that's a longer chapter than I wrote most of the time! But it was worth it! Anyways I got to finish some homework so I'll post some more it later!)


	4. Chapter 3: Gifts bear a price

The blood within me

(My apologies but to go through with the story there's going to be a brief time skip and there were a few details I hadn't gone through, 1 was that Shyvana and Jarvan have only a few years difference in age so when Shyvana is 13 Jarvan is 16. This also means that Urgot hasn't captured Jarvan yet and Garen has yet to behead Urgot)

Chapter 3

It had been 5 years and Shyvana had gotten used to a half-dragons life, that meant the vigorous training that her father put her through and hunting prey for a decent meal. Her father didn't care if she was in her dragon form or not when hunting, all she had to know was knowing how to survive. Her father took the death of her mother pretty hard; his dragon tears had crystallized into precious stones. Many treasure hunters had come by in 3 years, many left with burn marks and a missing limb or two. It was just another day in her life after the she left the village, her village had suffered the consequences of several dragon attacks after she had left… the sadness flooded her heart again as she waited for her prey to stumble by. Her efforts had not been in vain as a small herd of deer walked pass her hiding place, crouching in an offensive stance she jumped; her blood red hair flowing in the wind, her weapon's of choice (Gauntlets that resembled a dragon) were glowing with power.

The death of said deer was a quick one as she dragged the lifeless corpse to the cave her father and she had lived in, she giggled when she remembered her father's reaction to how she painted the walls. Although it was a cave it didn't mean that the she didn't have a place that resembled a room, the pink hue that was spread across the walls were very apparent. She was very surprised when she saw boots outside the interior of the rooms of the cave. The cave itself had quite a large amount of rooms, she had her own room and her father had a room triple the size. This was because her father was quite a large dragon. When she noticed the Demacian gold on the side of the boots she came to the conclusion that either a Demacian had broken in to see and try to negotiate with her father (who was out hunting) or that Jarvan had sneaked away from the castle to visit her again. Shyvana had concluded that it was Jarvan because of the lance that was propped against the wall near the boots.

Shyvana had an evil glint in her eye as she half transformed her arms into dragon form, having the human anatomy while having dragon scales and talons. She crept into the room that was the library to see Jarvan browsing through the scripts and stories of draconic legacies. She smiled evilly as she pushed off the floor and on top of Jarvan. Jarvan's reaction was what you would call eventful, as he was initially shocked and had been knocked over by the 13 year old, her face showing a joyful expression. Jarvan's expression softened until he saw the claws.

"Shyvana! Be careful where you put those claws!" Jarvan all but yelled out

"But why Jarvan?" Shyvana pouted as she retracted her claws although her ever-present smile was still on her face. "I mean all these claws could have done was scorch your hansome face off" Shyvana giggled at the thought of Jarvan having some cool burn scars on his face. While Jarvan was wandering how he would have picked up girls, his face paled considerably. It was then that he noticed the position that Shyvana and himself were in, he nearly jumped in shock at the compromising position that they were in. After gently pushing Shyvana off of himself Jarvan coughed and tried to regain his composure, while Shyvana just giggled. Jarvan had regained his composure (although the blush was still on his face) he was quietly reading through the stories or legacies while Shyvana picked some of the books that had been knocked over and placed them back in their rightful place on the shelf.

Jarvan couldn't help but glance at what happened to the young girl who was initially terrified of dragons, she had grown these last few years coming up to his shoulders and her red hair was now in a ponytail and her hair also had a tint of purple now, the band holding it up was actually a curved bone. She looked up at Jarvan and saw him staring at her, she blushed slightly as she looked around the room and anywhere but Jarvan himself. Now that she was suddenly self conscious she looked down at her attire in honesty she hadn't been wearing as much as she should have in the mountains, her outfit mainly consisted of a shirt that wasn't too loose yet not too tight, she was wearing camouflage cargo pants and combat boots.

While she was pondering her thoughts she hadn't noticed or heard sounds behind her until it was too late, she looked back and saw the window covered in red, her heart jumped into her throat as she ran across the room to look out the now red stained window. Her thoughts had completely frozen as she now saw the body of a dragon that was looking very red compared to the color of its scales. She saw the body of another dragon as it descended it was also very injured landing on the ground its last dying breath was channeled towards the house, Shyvana's heart sank as she saw the dying Dragon was her father. She broke the window and ran out, startling Jarvan as he looked out of the window and did exactly what she did.

"Father!" Shyvana screamed as she ran to the body of her father kneeling down next to him. Tears began streaming down her face when she saw the state that her father was in.

"Oh hello there my dear daughter" the elder dragon coughed as he mumbled those words, his eyes were barely open as he glanced around at his surroundings. "Well isn't this a bad place to pass away?" he chuckled at his own joke as Shyvana looked devastated at him. "Look young one I'm going to meet your mother again in the next life… I hope I don't see you until you have great grandchildren for me…"

"B-But father! You can't leave me! Not after all that's happened" Shyvana sobbed in-between these words crying her heart out. "Don't leave me alone again!" Her hair was ruffled and in her crimson red hair was some purple strand… her mother had purple hair maybe that's why there was a slight color change.

"FATHER" She screamed as the old and wise dragon passed away, his flesh and blood disappeared into the wind as all that was left were dragon bones although his essence seemed to linger before disappearing into the night, Jarvan just stared at how hurt Shyvana had been and the bones in front of him. He shook off his own shock and kneeled near Shyvana giving her a awkward hug that she gladly returned back, her tears never stopping whilst Jarvan carried her back into the house, he laid her on her bed and was about to leave.

"Don't!" Shyvana started looking down at the bed sheets she continued "Stay with me at least until I sleep…" Jarvan was shocked by this request, as he hadn't seen Shyvana like this for over 5 years. Before Shyvana had gotten over her mothers death she had always slept with the company of another like her father or Jarvan when her father had been out and wasn't training her, they had tested it out once about what had happened if they left her alone. She would start whimpering and crying in her sleep so hard that she would wake up a few seconds after they left, Jarvan had a habit of staying by her most of the time to keep trauma away. He quickly agreed and stayed in the chair next to the bed as she quickly pulls the covers over herself and went to sleep crying due to the loss of her parent. He started pondering what he would do the next day because he had problems enough having to stay here as it would delay his schedule whilst if he left Shyvana may have a mental breakdown. He wasn't stupid… he knew that Shyvana was old enough to take care of herself but whenever the time came when someone close died she just lost all the barriers around her heart.

When midnight struck Jarvan was sleeping on the chair that he was sitting in Shyvana got up from the bed and walked towards her window, the moonlight sliced across the floor of her bedroom like a pillar. As she stood upon that pillar she stared at the round moon like a child would look at a foreign object her arms lifted as if possessed and closed around the moon like she was attempting to grab it. It was then that she noticed the room was lightly lit as if there was a dim light although the only light source was the moon; she glanced around until she saw a brighter light. Confused Shyvana moved towards the brighter light like a moth to a bright light, in the study that was her fathers she saw a ghostly silhouette and noticed flaming red hair and startling black eyes. Her eyes looked desperate now as she looked at the silhouette directly in the eyes… It was her father! Albeit in human form but still it's her father that she had grown to respect these past five years. Smiling now with tears going down her eyes she jumped directly at the ghostly figure…only to go through him.

Confused that she didn't smash into him she asked in a very shaky and weak voice "father? Why can't I touch you?" The figure only shook his head as he motioned towards the wall, his spectral fingers pointing towards the armor rack that was always empty. Shyvana looked confused as she put two and two together and brought the armor rack over to her spectral father, her father got close to the stump of the rack and looked for something. Shyvana watched patiently as he scoured around the foot, once he found what he was looking for he pointed at a specific spot on the ground and made a carrying motion. Shyvana quickly complied as she didn't want to waste more time with her already dead father, after placing it he had given her orders to stomp on another part of the ground. After she did so a enchanted trap door from above opened and a few enchanted items dropped down and wrapped itself around the armor rack along with two dragon shaped gauntlets. After staring at the armor for a very long time she turned towards where her father had been last seen but discovered him to be gone, she looked around the room in case he had been somewhere else. She looked at the armor and saw a small note attached to the chainmail.

(Note)

My dearest daughter

If you receive this without my being physically there it means I have already passed on to the next stage of life. I have left you this armor made from silver and gold along with the strongest chain links from the best blacksmith from Valoran's own Blomgrun. I hope that one day you can represent dragon kind with this armor.

Your loving father

(End note)

Shyvana felt a face get wet as she started weeping again her hands robotically moved to her face whilst shaking up a hurricane, her eyes and face were probably red as she cried until she fell asleep under the armor that was a gift from her father… Jarvan found her the next day looking very scared as he hadn't found her where she was sleeping last night and was shocked at the armor that was in the room. Looking distressed he went and put Shyvana back in her bed before thoroughly checking the armor...

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4: Headhunters and Executioners

AN: I swear I think I'm making Shyvana ooc here…

Chapter 4

Shyvana woke up in unfamiliar surroundings her head resting on something hard and warm, lifting her head slightly she noticed that she wasn't on the floor and yet was on something just as hard. Tilting her head upwards nothing could have prepared her for when she found out that she was sleeping on the crown prince Jarvan. Her face was so red that a tomato would have been envious; her fidgeting must have woken Jarvan because he had the exact same result. Shyvana quickly jumped off him and hurried off into the bathroom to cool off while leaving Jarvan was very red in the face.

Whilst Shyvana was trying to regain her cool Jarvan went back to examining the armor that Shyvana had recived, the sun was shining upon it and caused a very dramatic effect with scales made of bronze and silver with golden linings. Jarvan instantly took note that this armor could not have been made unless the maker was the famous Blomgrun! The blacksmith that crafted his crown! Jarvan was in a daze as Shyvana stepped out of her room looking very calm. If one took note of her eyes they would notice how they were bloodshot from tears. Her movements were sluggish as if she had her life sucked out of her, she slouched on the floor with a solemn expression. She glanced at her arm wandering why she took sudden interest sticking out her index finger she traced a red line on her wrist, a action that was quite dangerous as her nails were very sharp. A thick red liquid started flowing down her arm creating a pattern of randomness, the drops started to collect on the floor, her face was twisted with curiosity as she simply burned her skin to stop the red liquid from flowing. A shadow appeared above her as Jarvan loomed over, eyes wide with what he just witnessed.

"Why would you do that?" he whispered still shocked, Shyvana tilted her head like a child in confusion before answering.

"Pain seems to have left me…" She stated, "I have a feeling that it's not the only thing that left me" as she finished she visibly sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do now knowing that my father is gone…" Whilst Jarvan pondered what he could provide for Shyvana besides a roof to live under said girl started muttering whilst a silent tear slid down her cheek. "All I ever do is cause pain and destruction!" Her last wall broke down as the tears resurfaced and her bath of emotion spilled, all the negative ones stayed at the top whilst the positive ones were crushed under the weight. She was shaking with depression, her breaths were deep and her hands were shaking along with her body. "I don't want to be alone again!" She cried out as she latched onto Jarvan, he was too stunned to do anything besides pat her head awkwardly whilst deciding to ask Shyvana to join him to live in the palace. Too shocked for words the only change in Shyvana had been how she relaxed compared to how tense she was before and how her tear stained face had a small smile on it. She whimpered when he stood up, looking up towards his tall frame.

"We shall depart at midday you best be ready by then!" Jarvan announced, before she could protest he left her alone whilst she tried to figure out what exactly was going on. Her hands found their way to her face as she realized that she was going to the palace of Demacia, not only was she to travel to the Demacian capital she was to travel with crown prince Jarvan the IV himself. This caused pink to spread over her pale face as she remembered the embarrassing positions that occurred these few days. Shyvana noticing that time was wasting began rushing around the room packing items that were necessary; her traveling trunk was full when Jarvan entered the room. Shyvana had also opted for new clothes now donning a loose fitting black shirt and white short shorts, Jarvan had to advert his attention a lot to make sure that he wasn't caught staring. Shyvana walked up to him a spring in her step albeit not as graceful as the day before but still graceful.

"Shall we go my prince?" She asked in a bittersweet voice, she obviously hadn't recovered from the event that occurred yesterday. Without waiting for his answer she grabbed his hand and started leading him out of her home. Jarvan too shocked to reply just meekly followed as Shyvana pulled him out of the cave, having called the transport Jarvan was not surprised as he saw the carriage. Shyvana was thoroughly confused at the sight of the wheeled box as she jerked her thumb in the direction of the carriage, when Jarvan nodded she withdrew her thumb and looked at the carriage in confusion. Jarvan took Shyvana in hand as he walked her towards the golden plated carriage, Shyvana's eyes sparkled with interest as she looked towards the gems and precious metals that decorated the interior.

"Do you like it?" Jarvan asked (he looks like a guy trying to pick up a girl at the moment) "This is my personal carriage, it can carry up to about two passengers and 4 guards whilst the horses pull us towards our destination at a very steady but fast pace"

Shyvana decided to ask a very innocent (yet awkward) question "Why two passengers my prince?"

Jarvan who was taking a drink of water had to fight the urge of spitting it out in embarrassment; she wasn't supposed to ask that! "Uh… um... well you see-" Jarvan was cut off mid sentence when Shyvana started giggling, albeit a small and controlled one but she was still giggling.

"My prince I am not as dense as you think I am" Shyvana stated whilst adding "After all I've been to Demacia with my father once and I saw you chatting up a few ladies" Shyvana's smile deepened showing her slightly longer incisor teeth.

Jarvan realized that Shyvana had taken much that he himself hadn't experienced, knowing that he couldn't understand her to the extent that survivors of war would he set out to ask a few of the older ones to look after Shyvana perhaps even train her in hand to hand combat.

Alas the ride has taken its toll and Shyvana fell asleep getting comfortable on her side she shot Jarvan a sideways glance before letting the overwhelming darkness take her. Jarvan having just about fell asleep himself woke up with sudden fervor when the carriage was brought to a sudden halt, he himself fell off his seat. Glancing outside he noticed nothing wrong, there wasn't much noise coming from the outside except dripping which confused him. Unless the guards had spilled water he didn't expect anything else. Wagering with his own safety he looked outside and ducked his head just before an Axe embedded itself until the middle section on one of the wheels, looking up his eyes took in the one who attempted to execute him.

He was tall (even taller then Jarvan) he had a permanent scowl on his face even though it looked like he was enjoying the feeling of the blood dipping off his face his jet black hair almost looked scarlet with all the blood dripping out of it, the layers of blood and hair were uneven, his blood red cape billowed in the wind as his exaggerated armor was bulging, the spikes at his shoulder guards and thighs were sharp and gleaming, cracks and dents were seen from parts of his armor. You could tell that the man was muscular as he tore the axe free from the wheel with no effort whatsoever, grinning a like the very devil he lifted his axe and with a extremely frightening battle cry jumped into the air his axe lifted above his head. Jarvan's eyes widened as he quickly got back into the carriage and grabbed Shyvana and his lance running crashing out the other end of the vehicle before the sharp and large axe ran through the mid section of the carriage. Now out of the vehicle Jarvan's eyes widened so much they threatened to pop out, the mutilated bodies of his guards were burned into his memory as the unknown man laughed a bone chilling laugh. Jarvan's grip tightened on his lance as the unknown man was then recognized, his name was Darius, he was known throughout Demacia as the cold hearted executioner of Noxus.

Jarvan only heard stories of which Darius ripped apart Demacians with a single slash of his blade. Darius charged again knowing that Jarvan was off balance holding Shyvana up, Reacting quickly Jarvan grabbed his spear and deflected the blow. Jumping away from Darius he placed down Shyvana in the base of a tree trunk, quickly turning around Jarvan gripped his lance tightly as he brought it up to defend himself, his hands were shaking from the power that Darius brought down. Quickly losing the battle of sheer power Jarvan disengaged from the duel and swung his lance very much like one would swing a baseball bat, his lance smashed with Darius's armor forming a dent very much like the outline of his spear.

Darius winced from the blow as he bent over to regain his breath; Jarvan took this time to grab Shyvana and ran through the surrounding forest, Darius having noticed Jarvan getting away chased after them laughing when he narrowly missed a slash at Jarvan's hand. The reason for Darius's crazed nature was due to the fact that if he had beheaded the crown prince of Demacia he was sure to grab a spot at the high command, then he could recommend Swain to be the leader then have him bring the true glory of Noxus to the world, he would even be able to bring Riven back to the side of Noxus with his own righteous (yet sick) justice. While Darius was slashing at Jarvan Shyvana had woken up, her scarlet eyes widened in fear when she spotted the Hand of Noxus.

Quickly getting out of Jarvans grip she ran alongside him as Darius slashed again with his Axe cutting a tree clean off its base, as Darius continued chasing Jarvan had continued running but hadn't thought of a ranged attack as his arms felt immense pain and was thrown towards a tree pinning it down. Looking at his hand he felt the color drain out of his face as he looked at the axerang prodding from his palm and in the tree, his eyes turned distressed when he heard a scream of pain coming from Shyvana, Darius was holding her up my her red hair whilst a man wearing a blue outfit walked out from behind a tree with a smug look on his face, his moustache was slightly longer then his jaw. "Man I'm a good" the unknown man announced, his feral grin was even more exaggerated then Darius's.

"So Jarvan I have business only with you so I guess it's fine if I kill this wench right?" Darius half grinned half growled as he placed the blade at her neck.

Jarvan was speechless, he very honestly wanted to save Shyvana but if he made any sudden moves then she would be beheaded. Shyvana felt as if her soul had been sold, glancing nervously at Darius she felt the grip on her hair as his swinging arm reeled back. Shyvana quickly raised her right and left arm in response, a clang of metal as heard as her gauntlets deflected the blow, Darius and the mystery man were very surprised. She then proceeded to slash at Darius's hands, he snarled as he dropped her and cradle his arm whilst the man in a blue outfit threw his axerangs to only have them deflected off of her gauntlets.

The smile on the unknown man's face fell as he got knocked out, Shyvana turned to face the man who posed the real threat with a giant axe only to have her eyes capture thin air. Her eyes widened when Darius gave a ferocious battle cry, his eyes gleamed with malice. Looking towards Shyvana he jumped again to land a destructive blow on her head, Shyvana rolled into a tree in an effort to get away. The stone that she was standing on had been sliced in half, eyes widening as Darius once again grabbed her by the hair. Shyvana was now crying at the imminent demise, she felt a light heat through her hands. While Darius was gloating about how he was about to kill Shyvana, he didn't notice the faint glow coming from Shyvana's hands as both gauntlets molded into that of a dragon skull. Right hand has the skull; left hand has the mouth… looking towards them she discreetly experimented by completing the head, nearly gasping at the power forming in her hands.

The only time that fire had came to Shyvana willingly was when it cloaked her hands for physical attacks, aiming towards Darius she let loose the flame only to see Darius duck leaving her to fall on her butt. Darius let loose his final battle cry tonight as he jumped into the air, Shyvana jumped after him and slashed his left eye leaving a burnt slash that most likely won't heal. After grunting in pain and frustration Darius was about to go after Shyvana yet again but received a sharp and precise blow at his head but a lance. Jarvan was revealed to have a bleeding hand and had used his other hand to give Darius a strong blow to the head.

To say Jarvan looked bad was an understatement, looking around Shyvana crept to Jarvan ripping the bottom part of her shirt. Jarvan was distressed when he saw this and attempted to stop Shyvana before wincing as she wrapped the cloth over his palm and wrapped around a few times before typing a knot to make sure it was fastened. Smiling slightly Shyvana grabbed his uninjured hand and made way to the border, her adrenaline rush having ended way before now backfired as she felt her body get sluggish and heavy. Jarvan was already knocked out from blood loss as Shyvana finally reached the border; smiling weakly to the current guards she fell from her exhaustion, blacking out before she hit the floor

To be continued…

AN: Sorry I didn't post this earlier I had exams to take, I should be able to write more often now that the summer is near.

Well Read and Review people


	6. Chapter 5: Sleep dominates

The Blood within me

AN: Sorry for the very slow update, I was trying to gain Elo and I have triumphed! I finally have a rating! (1293 in case you were wandering) Anyways I hope you enjoy this installment of The Blood within me!

Chapter 5

When Shyvana stirred the first thing she noticed was the amount of white she could see, wincing from the brightness of the lights she looked around before sitting up. She discovered it was a bad idea due to the sharp pain that exploded from her forehead she flinched when she heard a gasp, putting her hands above her head to block any incoming blows or attacks.

A startled voiced exclaimed "You shouldn't be up yet!" Shyvana then discovered that it was actually a nurse. "Sweetie could you please wait for a few more minutes?"

Shyvana nodded although unsure why she was told to wait. After a few moments a beautiful blue haired woman came into her view, she had her hairs in pigtails and were bound by golden bands. She had a midnight blue dress that hugged her curvy body and her sleeves were not connected to the dress. Her sleeves were a teal color looking like a coat having multiple paths down to the ground. Her hair framed her face whilst a few bangs covered her left eye, the color of her hair was turquoise blue whilst the ends were were transforming into yellow. Shyvana's eyes were wide with confusion and admiration as she wandered why the woman was there, then she noticed the odd instrument. Feeling brave Shyvana decided to ask, "Who are you?" The woman grabbed a notepad out from somewhere, Shyvana was bewildered and was about to ask where it had came from until the woman shoved the notepad into her face.

"It is very rude to ask who one is without giving your own name" was written; the woman who wrote said quote had her cheeks puffed out to show her displeasure. She took back the notepad before shoving it back into Shyvana's face. This time it said, "My name is Sona and I'm here to help you with your healing process"

"I'm sorry for being so rude Miss Sona" Shyvana nearly got on her knees before a soothing music was played, her eyes started to droop before she slumped down face first into her knees. Sona chuckled although no sound was heard; placing down her instrument she gently placed Shyvana on her back, playing her music the chords being plucked by her delicate fingers. Her Aria of Perseverance was working its magical energy on Shyvana's form. If one would look carefully they would see the waves of magical energy rolling off of Shyvana's body, mending tissue and cracked bones. Her hair seemed to be bathed in a blue aura turning the tips an even more exaggerated purple. The hair was a natural scarlet red whilst the tips turned purple. Sona sighed as she finished her peaceful song, leaving a mild echo in the air as her music evaporated into the air, clapping could be heard from the doorway as she pulled the blanket over Shyvana. Turning she smiled at Jarvan as he walked into the room, before remembering that Jarvan was ordered to stay in his bed. Fuming a bit she grabbed the notepad and scribbled before shoving it (literally) into his face, a tick was forming on her forehead as Jarvan read the message slowly. Growing impatient she pulled Jarvan into his room before shoving him on the bed. Playing a sharp crescendo Jarvan was bound to the bed by the music.

"But why must I stay on this bed!" Jarvan protested. Before he got another note to the face. This one said "You aren't meant to overexert you're body after what you had just experienced. Please refrain from moving" Jarvan pouted whilst Sona huffed and left the room her Etwahl following her as she shut Jarvan's doors.

Sona sighed as she had only came to Demacia to take a break from the fame and the concerts, glancing around she headed towards the room of her previous patient. Peaking her head into the room she noticed Shyvana was already up, what shocked her was that she had a long and sharp fingernail extended and it had broken the skin on her arm. The crimson liquid formed a puddle on the white tiles as Shyvana burned her skin to stop it from happening again.

Waving her arms in the air Sona ran to Shyvana shocking the younger girl slightly, she hadn't expected anyone else to be there watching her. Sona immediately casted her healing aura whilst yelling why in her mind, grabbing her notepad Sona wrote down three letters with exclamation marks behind them. "Why!" Her eyes were brimming with tears whilst Shyvana's ones were hollow, she surprised Shyvana by pulling her to her chest holding it there while she started to cry (silently). After pondering for a while Shyvana answered.

"I want to feel human… after losing blood or burning myself I still feel in tip top shape" Shyvana's voice cracked as her eyes also filled with tears, soaking Sona's blue dress. Sona reached for her notepad, her eyes still wet from the tears. Feeling the grip loosen Shyvana glanced up and she noticed that Sona had taken the notepad again, scribbling down a sentence she then showed Shyvana. Written on it was "Do you have any plans from now on?" This was a good question and Shyvana had no definite answer.

"No I don't have any plans for the future… perhaps I should join the military" She pondered out loud, this caused Sona's eyes to widen as she registered the fact that a thirteen year old girl wanted to be in the military. Shaking her head no Sona wrote yet again on the notepad, written on it was "No you shall not!"

Shyvana tilted her head to the side not understanding that it was strange for a 13 year old to be in the military, "But miss Sona why not?" awaiting an answer she read the next ting off of Sona's notepad "because its dangerous!" Shyvana scoffed as she replied. "I've been in danger since the age of 8, the villagers thought I was a demon because I'm dragon spawn."

Sona wasn't fazed by the fact that Shyvana was a dragon born, infact she wrote praise for it, "That's amazing! I always wanted to meet a dragon born!" Shyvana was shocked as she had expected Sona to recoil in fear or even slap her, feeling the overwhelming happiness in her she tackled Sona knocking the wind out of her and cried harder then she had before.

(Five days later)

Sona had helped Shyvana mentally after learning about Shyvana's deceased parents, she discussed about her own past, mostly about her being an orphan and how her instrument had come with her. The mystery keeping Shyvana interested, her flow of mind however was directed too the fact Sona was leaving. Her short-term visit had impacted Shyvana's view on life greatly although after all that talk with Sona (well more like reading while Shyvana did the talking), although Sona's efforts were in vain as Shyvana still wanted to be in the military. Sona bade farewell promising to send Shyvana a VIP ticket to her next concert, Shyvana was sad that her newest friend had to leave but she was still happy.

Meanwhile Jarvan had pondered while Shyvana was entertained with her new friend. Why had the dragons seek to kill Shyvana's father? There were many others that could feel the wrath. Could it be because he produced a half-breed? As these thoughts took turns making his brain feel useless he heard Sona's soothing music and was instantly baffled.

"What in the name of Demacia? I thought Sona already left for Ionia!" Jarvan exclaimed. Sona had informed Shyvana and Jarvan that she was going to her old orphanage in Ionia to donate money and was going to watch the kids for a week while the caretaker takes a well-needed holiday. He stumbled out of his bedroom; he winced as he felt pain on his recently healed hand. He rounded the corner to Shyvana's room and found her listening to a record player, she lay across her bed on her belly, propping her head on the arms as she listened to the tune. She was wearing a simple blue dress that fell to her knees. The sun poured through the window as she lay there motionless, scarlet eyes closed as her blood red hair cascaded on her back her hair wasn't in her usual ponytail. She seemed to be drifting into the realm of sleep as her breathing became even and fair. Jarvan smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead, he turned to leave the room walking past the doorframe as he closed the door he closed it as soft as possible, only stopping when he heard the soft music go silent abruptly. Jarvan confused slowly opened the door and glanced inside; nothing was different except the blinds were closed. Jarvan relaxed and was about to step back out when he heard soft yet strange laughter. He also noticed that Shyvana had shown no sign of moving.

"Haaa-ha-ha-ha-ha" The voice sounded strained and mad, mental even! Jarvan stood his ground as he walked towards Shyvana. He reached to take Shyvana from her bed but froze at the sight of a blob of darkness. The blob of darkness grew a head, then a body, a blade exploded from his back and armor appeared on his shoulders, then a wisp of darkness trailed behind his torso, hands grew out of the torso and sharp fingers appeared upon them, sharp red blades formed on his hands, its head emerged and two eerie glowing eyes appeared upon his face, the thing had no mouth or nose. After the transformation of darkness it spoke three words "I. SENSE. FEAR."

Jarvan was speechless. "What in the name of Demacia are you!" He demanded, the monster was silent but then muttered "drip drop, the sound of blood…" Jarvan was speechless before he forced out "I ask again!" he took a deep breath "what are you!"

The monster stayed silent and drifted towards the shadows, it stopped before it dove in and said "My time here as been cut short…" It pointed at Shyvana " that girl there" it elaborated "her nightmares are very dark and littered with unspeakable horrors… I just came here to see them for myself and maybe add some to my collection" it then asked Jarvan a question "afraid of the dark? Wise…" before it melted into the shadows. Jarvan believed this was a good time to sit down and he sighed in relief. As if the dark horror was the reason Shyvana was asleep she awoke with confusion, she looked around the room and noticed Jarvan was sitting next to her bed. Confusion and concern riddled her mind as she quietly sat there, stealing glances every now and then. Frustrated that he wasn't saying anything she stormed out of the room with a simple "I'm going outside." Jarvan just stared as she left, how could one be so oblivious to what could have just happened to them! He quickly rushed after her but he lost sight of her the moment she stepped out of the room, looking around he didn't notice she was already at the courtyard despite being on the 4th floor of the palace.

Shyvana huffed in disappointment as she sat down on the grass and leaned against a large tree, she was at the far wall of the palace and she groaned as she realized her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail/braid this meant it could get in the way of her vision. Looking over the walls she saw that the army were training the soldiers, she stifled laughter as she saw how stiff most of the soldiers were. Glancing at the exercises she grimaced at how horrible most of the soldiers were doing. The instructor was yelling insults like "I've seen Noxian babies better then you worms!" or "My grandmother can beat all of you and she's a mage!" or her personal favorite "a girl could beat all of you pussies in a fight!"

Since she didn't want to disappoint she jumped down to them, it was a good thing she was wearing short pants under the dress. She walked up to the instructor and asked, "You want to proof that you're soldiers cant beat a girl in a fight?" The instructor stared before he laughed at the idea, he asked the girl "weapons or not?" Shyvana replied with "anything goes" as she summoned her gauntlets. The man laughed as he brought one of his strongest soldiers who also happened to be a man about double of Shyvana's size. The instructor explained to the soldier that anything goes.

The soldier seemed like a nice guy to Shyvana, although he definitely didn't expect to get two gauntlets to the face when he tried to talk her out of fighting. Her eyes were glowing with fury as her gauntlets started glowing with compressed energy, how dare he even try to talk her out of the fight! The soldier paled considerably as he quickly grabbed the closest shield and anticipated the attack. Shyvana's eyes gleamed considerably with amusement as she rammed her empowered gauntlets into the shield cracking it, using the right gauntlet she destroyed the shield into little bits as the soldier was left with the puny handle. Quickly chucking it in her direction he made a grab for his sword, what he didn't expect was her to be standing right next to the sword with a bored expression on her face. He remembered that there was a rule that anything goes so he grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it at her face. Shyvana quickly blocked it with her left gauntlet; he quickly dove for his sword and rose in a fighting stance. Shyvana just stared as he made an overhead strike towards her head. Both of her gauntlets blocked the overhead assault as the soldier made some more strikes followed by another overhead strike. Shyvana saw this as a chance to disarm the man grabbed the flat sides of the blade as it traveled towards her face. Using the compressed energy she melted the sword down to its handle and laughed at his baffled expression. As he saw no possible way out of the fight her raised his hands with a bittersweet expression and declared that he surrenders. The army roared with applause and praise for both Shyvana and the soldier (they gave him praise because he took massive amounts of abuse and is still conscious). Smiling triumphantly Shyvana shoved her hand in his direction choosing to help the soldier. The soldier laughed as she helps him up and gave her a look of approval before he walked back to training with his fellow soldiers. Seeing everyone working Shyvana walks back towards the palace, she stopped when the same soldier yelled out.

"Who are you?" he asked "How are you so strong?' Shyvana paused before answering.

"I'm just an ordinary farm girl…" She replied before walking back to the castle leaving a very baffled army of soldiers and a very delighted instructor as he cackled with laughter while rubbing his hands together. The soldiers looked at each other in fright as the instructor yelled "HAND TO HAND COMBAT TRAINING NOW! MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Shyvana shook her head at the sheer volume of the voice.

As Shyvana got back to the castle she was feeling very tired but she noticed Jarvan was still running around the castle looking for her, she shook her head at his antics. She walked towards the tree and sat down against it, she smiled when I bird landed on her extended finger. She watched it fly away and quickly fell asleep, resting on the tree. When Jarvan finally found her it was dinnertime as he carried her back into the castle, as he lay her on her bed he brushed the hair out of her face. Smiling he left sat down and watched the shadows warily, before succumbing to sleep himself.

AN: Yeah I made it quite short… I'm sorry :( Anyways Read and Review because I really want you're opinion to this story.


	7. Chapter 6: Retaliation and Evolution

The Blood Within Me

Chapter 6

AN: Yay a faster update XD ill try to update like this more often :3

Forpain: Thank you for the support throughout the life of this story! The advice given helped in the way i structured my writing and I learned a lot from you. You have my many thanks!

Weeks had passed and the public still had no idea that there was a unkown woman in the castle, maids and butlers contemplated and voiced their thoughts. "Is she his lover? She's so young! Younger then him for sure by at least 3 years!" Others rebutted "Has that ever stopped nobles and kings from marrying at a young age." As arguments were thrown across the castle Shyvana groaned as her extra sensitive ears could hear most of the conversations. "Cant they just shut up?" she rolled onto her back as she lay on her bed "I mean I don't really look like his lover right?" she thought out loud. Thoughts pounded at her skull like baseballs as she closed her eyes trying to block out various images of her and the prince in compromising positions a furious blush forming on her pale face.

As Shyvana is battering her thoughts on the rumors a sinister force just on the outskirts of Demacia placing the necessary steps for destruction. A mysterious woman walked towards the gates of Demacia, she wore a tattered brown cloak around her, the hood blocked her eyes from view. A flash of light reveals marks below her eyes as she quickly ducks her head to hide her eyes from view. Once at the gates the guards stood on edge, as they demanded "HALT, WHO ARE YOU WENCH." They received no response from the woman who just stood there and the guard continued, "If you don't answer I will have no choice but to kill you!" still no response from the woman. The guard he hurled his spear towards her, the woman didn't move an inch. The only movement that showed she was alive was that the woman smirked as the spear came closer, the spear struck her as she fell over hood falling to reveal a blond with pale skin. Once the guard recognized who it was he yelled in apologies as he opened the gates for Luxanna Crownguard while chanting "I'm so sorry miss" multiple times. She smirked as she strode through the gates, before saying in a sickly sweet voice "Thanks for letting me in dearie" The guard was confused but before he could express it a golden chain ran through his chest. The guard was shocked but before he could express it and before the pain could impact him he was silenced by a purple chain that slit his throat. 'Luxanna Crownguard' smiled evilly before smoke exploded beneath her to reveal a purple skinned woman wearing a very revealing outfit. A purple staff with jewels as its magical source rest in her right hand, a purple cape billowed in the wind as she struck her staff on the lever for the gate. In that same voice she whispered, "Infiltration achieved… general."

At a fair distance away a mysterious man with a cane eyes narrowed in silent glee, the man was wearing a green robe that drifted on the ground along him, he had shoulder guards and a chest plate of gold. Perched on his left shoulder was a six-eyed bird. He spoke in a raspy voice, "Excellent!" he shifted his gaze to the mages behind him and commanded "commence the summoning!" The summoners floated with the force of magic glowing purple in the process as well. Suddenly blue circles started forming around the summoners as Noxian troops charged towards the Demacian gate.

Back at the gate the purple mage known as Leblanc smirked as she saw the troops over the mountain. She didn't count on a guard coming in for his shift, "Intruder alert!" he ran with all his might towards the city barracks and many guards heard his outburst and starting sounding the alarms. Leblanc cursed her luck due to the fact that she had to keep the gates open or the foot soldiers wouldn't get in.

Leading the soldiers was Darius the hand of Noxus and Sion the undead champion, Demacia was struggling to gather their defense together as messengers ran across the city towards the barracks of the dauntless vanguard. When the Demacian forces crashed with the Noxian troops hell seemed to have surfaced, as limbs and entrails caked the land. Children and women crouched in their houses under tables and drawers the dauntless vanguard defended the houses from harm, a stone gargoyle joined the fray shooting lazers and providing comforting winds (to the Demacians) and forcing the Noxians to attack him in vain whilst the Demacians hacked and slashed at their forces. The Noxian forces were however not decreasing, although they had incapacitated Sion with magic and chains, Darius was still as menacing as ever jumping from one opponent to another, he only stopped when a giant sword cleaved the spot he was standing upon. Glancing towards the man who just about beheaded him he took in his appearance, traditional golden and blue armor which was just as exaggerated and if not more then Darius himself. His name was Garen Crownguard the Might of Demacia. The two eyed each other as the battle continued around the two forces of each respective nation. In intense battle cries the two leapt at each other sword and axe clashing as sparks flew in directions. Darius taunted "Might of Demacia? You sure you live up to that title?" Garen retaliated with an insult of his own "Hand of Noxus? Just what is that hand for?" The two glared at each other before clashing swords again, wind was blown in directions for each clash as the force was just that strong.

Whilst the two powerhouses dueled Draven strolled around Demacia, chucking a axe or two at unsuspecting guards. Feeling bored out of his mind he walked through a dark alley only to be pinned to a wall by a giant bolt, feeling confused (and relief that the bolt only got his clothes) he looked up to see a woman in a skintight suit along with a cape and high heels. Her red glasses glew in the dark as a braid tumbled down her back along with a cape. She aimed another bolt at Draven but he deflected the bolt with one of his axes he threw the axe straight towards her and she tumbled to dodge it, his clothes ripped as he ran yelling "DRAVEN OUT" grabbing his axe along the way. Vayne narrowed her eyes as she chased muttering "Time for a reckoning…" chasing Draven around the city and shooting axes aimed at guards, much to Draven's annoyance, turning around Draven swung down with an axe whilst Vayne blocked with the crossbow on her forearm. Forcing Draven away Vayne took aim at Draven aiming to pin him down, Draven blocked the bolts although some grazed his skin as his axes failed to block them. Draven sighed and taunted "You don't have what it takes to beat the Draaaaven" Vayne just ignored him and kept shooting, "Well you're a bitch aren't you..." eventually Vayne drove Draven beyond the walls and he was speeding to the Noxian summoners. Understanding that her opponent no longer a problem Vayne rushes towards the brawl in the town square to assist the foot soldiers stating, "The dark should fear me…"

Trailing off of Vayne we stumble upon a duel between Fiora and Talon, the two dance as blades clash with swift strikes and grace, Talon ran up the wall and rebounding, pushing himself off a wall leapt towards Fiora his blades flashing in the dim light of the alley. Fiora parries the overhead strike and sidesteps to stab Talon with her dagger; this strike was blocked by Talon's knife decorated cape. Talon sent out a handful of daggers to distract her whilst he cloaked himself in darkness, quickly parrying the sharp and offending weapons Fiora stood on edge, backing into a corner for better view point. Talon whilst still cloaked in darkness whispered, "Only fools pledge life to honor" before appearing behind her and attempting to slit her throat, only to see her disappear before his very eyes. He felt stabs and strikes that could not have been possible in the space of 2 seconds and heard a proud voice proclaim "En garde!" He stood shocked before falling to the floor and passing out from the blood loss yet the strikes dealt on him were not deadly ones. Fiora sheathed her blade known as an Épée, before leaving the man on his stomach.

Katarina scoffed as she watched her father's personal assassin fall at the hands of Demacia's duelist. She spoke in a completely bored voice "He was a fool to have challenged someone out of his caliber, his role is assassination not dueling." Katarina used shunpo to appear next to him before she picked him up continued her statement "yet she was a bigger fool for not killing him... although she has my thanks because Cassy still has her little plaything after this invasion", placing him at the Noxian makeshift barracks she casually strolled towards the battle, whistling when she saw the cyclone consisting of Garen and Darius. "Why am I even here…" Katarina was bored out of her mind simply because she held no interest in beating Demacia, she sighed, " I wander how is Cassy doing… I hope she copes with her change"

She walking towards the palace jumping onto the sides of the buildings and balancing on the thin walls as she walked. When she heard a battle cry she hadn't expected a small humanoid figure to smash her off the wall; glancing at her opponent she stifled a laugh at the ambassador of the Yordles in front of her. Poppy glared at Katarina as she shifted her shield, she yelled as she charged, "You Noxians should have never come here!" Katarina reacted instinctively using shunpo to get to a nearby soldier; Katarina started throwing daggers and blades in a flurry. Poppy nimbly dodged all of the sharp projectiles, hammer raised overhead to smash the Noxian assassin's brain in. Katarina crossed blades and blocked the hammer from overhead. The two stared daggers before clashing again into a duel of death. "At least i reach a height of 5 ft 5 yordle" was her retort.

Back with Leblanc, the deceiver was grinning madly loving the sight of the two warring nations, "its too bad I cant be out there fighting as well" she stated disappointed. While she was engrossed in the battle she didn't notice a small ball of light heading towards her, her eyes widened when a case of light erupted around her effectively trapping her in place. Her eyes darted around the battlefield and a small read beam was aimed directly at her face, she tried to distort the beam in anyway possible to escape the danger that was associated with that small beam of red light. Sensing the inevitable light charging towards her Leblanc distorted around the cage of light leaving the lever to fall back into place, stopping the advance of the Noxians some of them were crushed under the gate. A blond on the roof of a tower smiled while exclaiming "Tactical decision!" she ran across the tower to fire another laser at a squad of Noxian's threatening a young woman with rape effectively eradicating them. Blonde curls bounced as she leapt to another tower for a better sniping point. Hearing metal rattle Lux barely managed to dodge the chains zooming towards her, seeing Leblanc across the wall to her she blasted her with another laser. Both dodged each other's attacks as chains and light was fired in random directions, incinerating Noxians and ripping apart Demacians. Chains formed a sphere around Leblanc when a few lasers came too close, Lux would cast a light shield if chains came too close. It was at a stalemate…

Xin Zhao was on edge… the cries of death echoed the city, the battle hardened warrior hated that he could not aid his allies due to the fact he had to stay and guard the palace. When Noxian foot soldiers charged he made sweep with his spear in the shape of a crescent moon effectively knocking all advances to the palace off the narrow bridge he was standing upon, effectively causing them to fall to their deaths. Xin huffed in annoyance as he swept a few more Noxians to their deaths, the onslaught of Noxians seem to have stopped as a lone disfigured and disgusting crab-man-machine thing walked up the steps towards the Seneschal of Demacia. Xin recognized the man as the one who kidnapped Jarvan 2 years ago, glaring down in hatred he understood why Garen went to the lengths of beheading him. Xin could not fathom what they constructed to have him live once again, as Urgot crab-walked towards Xin his mechanical right arm disappeared before being replaced by a cannon. Urgot started firing knives at the Seneschal, Xin blocked and deflected the disgusting and vulgar crab-human-machine monster's menacing attacks. "HOLD STILL SENESCHAL" it bellowed in a broken and raspy voice "OR I SHALL CONDEMN YOU TO AN ETERNAL LIFE WITH ENDLESS TORTURE" Urgot started firing bolts of unpleasant energy through his cannon, urging Xin to take action and dodge the attacks. "Surrender Noxian or feel the wrath of my spear." Xin stood his ground as the Noxian chucked before scurrying towards the imperial warrior. Fire danced in Xin's eyes as he launched another sweep with his spear causing the crab monstrosity to fall off, Xin smirked at the naivety before being feeling as if he could not move at all. He experimented and found out he could not move whatsoever. In the space of a second he himself was falling off the bridge, he heard mechanical laughter as he descended from the bridge. The feeling of him smashing into a solid surface came earlier then he expected, glancing around he found a trail of light was made. Glancing at Demacia's light mage he saluted before charging up the disappearing trail of light eager to destroy the headhunter of Noxus again.

Vladimir was enjoying this war more every passing second, the blood in the air was absolutely delightful and pleasing. He had regretfully came from the sewers of Demacia to invade from below ground, what he did not expect when he came out of the sewers and into a bathing room was a nude 15 year old girl. Her eyes were widened in shock as the Hemomancer strode out of the bathroom; she narrowed her eyes at the white haired man summoning her gauntlets and armor before jumping him with a battle cry. The man was shocked that he was bleeding as soon as the weapons made contact with his body, he screamed in pain as fire burned those wounds before he could close them himself. The girl demanded "Who are you pervert!" Vladimir cradled his chest all while trying to deny her claim of him being a pervert. Vladimir was mentally beating himself up for the carelessness of emerging when a young woman was taking a shower. "HOLY SHIT SHE'S A MONSTER" He screamed in his mind when the flaming gauntlets made contact with him once again. After getting hit without retaliating he dropped onto the floor Vladimir could feel his precious blood flowing through the drain, feeling his demise coming towards him he made a last ditch effort and transfused some of her blood into him. To say the feeling was Orgasmic was an understatement. Power coursed through his body as his heart beat the blood around completing the circulation, although this was happening Shyvana smashed and slashed at his body despite having her blood taken thus causing him to writhe and scream in pain. In a last ditch effort to get out safely Vladimir dissolved into a pool of blood before flowing through the drain that he came from. "I must inform the prince of this!" Shyvana exclaimed altough adrenaline dissolved as she ran towards Jarvan's room, she felt sore and was aching very much. Feeling the dizzy from having her blood taken by the white haired pervert, she rushed towards her prince's study before stopping at the entrance. Her eyes widened before tearing up, "HOW COULD YOU" she screamed into the air as Jarvan lay defeated at the feet of Noxus's master tactician. Her scream startled the bird mage before a calculating glare was sent her way, he pointed his cane at her "suffer in torment!" he exclaimed as a green ball littered with crow feathers flew towards her. Shyvana could barely contain her rage as the green energy danced across her skin, she could barely feel a thing as her body started to change. Focusing on the sole destruction of the Tactician she charged at the man, going from running on her two legs to a beastlike four limb position. "DIE NOXIAN SCUM" Her voice had changed to have two different tones, her normal one and a more beastlike alternative. Her arms developed red scales that ran up until her face and her scarlet eyes had a slit like a lizard. Not caring about anything she lost her grip on humanity, she leapt and fire spread across her body. Her body changed to that of a enraged dragon. To say swain was surprised was an understatement; he barely managed to dodge with his limp. Swain narrowed his eyes before pointing his cane into the air signaling a retreat, taking one last look at the dragon before him he slammed his cane into the ground a much lighter sound came instead of wood against stone. It sounded like a spoon to a wineglass, before claws appeared around him and dragged him underground without doubt towards the outskirts of Demacia. Shyvana calmed down when the target of all her hatred fled, before fainting into a tangle of limbs. She reverted to her human form and smiled as she heard the cheers of Demacia at the success of driving off the Noxian force. Shyvana smiled "It's over at last…"

To be continued…

AN: First attempt of writing a war scene (if you count these separate battles as a war) this may be better summarized as an invasion attempt. Now Noxus has more information about Shyvana's existence! *Gasp* Anyways read and review and wait until the next chapter!


	8. AN: (Sorry guys)

Sorry Readers, this is not an update (sadly)

For those of you that are wandering "Where the fuck is the chapter?! Or "are these stories still going?" Yes they still are… Just not now.

I have exams coming up soon. I can't write/update. So thus my stories are temporarily on hiatus until I free myself up for writing. Which should be around june 11th. Its only a couple of weeks so I hope you can understand. Stay strong! I won't be gone for long.

KT4


End file.
